Alicia Tanner
History The younger years Alicia Tanner ('nee Devereaux) was born to Caitlin Moore and Jean Paul Devereaux during quite a rocky year. This year was rocky because both Caitlin and Jean Paul recently found out that there was another daughter in their lives - one Lilianne Fournier the daughter of Jean Paul's ex Vivianne Fournier. The young girl was placed into the care of her father and his now blossoming family. Alicia grew up quickly and well with her sister Lilianne taking quite good care of her as a child. When Alicia was a baby her father Jean Paul passed away leaving her mother Caitlin to raise both her and Lilianne. Her mother, who was pregnant at the time met up with a former friend and Alicia's new Step-father Lucus Williams. Soon after they met up the two rekindeled their relationship and got married. Not two weeks after the marraige Alicia's sisters Aurelie and Jacqueline were born. Alicia met her new step father's family when they traveled to New York City for the wedding. Here she met his sister Adara Williams-Payne and her children Chelsea Payne who at the time was just a baby. She also met the Darling family - his sister Victoria William's new family which conisisted at the time of only him, his wife, and a dog named Georgie. Luke was a great father to the three girls - even if he sometimes gave them a hard time about small things. Like not sitting on the arms of chairs it was because he wanted the children that he raised to be good upstanding citizens. In the fall of 2053 Alicia recieved a letter of acceptance from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she attended her first year of education. Education While At Hogwarts In the opening feast Alicia was sorted quite promptly into the Ravenclaw House where she really fit in among the logically minded students. While there she really did not make any friends as english wasn't her first and primary language and she was very focused on the fact that being a Ravenclaw meant that she needed to be smart. And do to things logically. So she studied very hard and continued to be a good, well rounded student through the years. Beauxbatons In her second year Alicia and her family had moved from their former London home and back to France so that the children could be near their grand parents. The move made it so that Alicia was no longer qualified to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so she was transfered to Beauxbaton Academy of Magic. When in Beauxbatons she made many more friends and realized her passion for international law, magical law, and the fact that she should never in her life get on a broomstick unless guided by someone who was quite able to catch her. O.W.L.s Charms - O Potions - O DADA - O Transfiguration - O Care of Magical Creatures - A Herbology - A History of Magic - A Divination - A N.E.W.T.s Charms - O Potions - O DADA - O Transfiguration - O Herbology - A History of Magic - A Divination - A Magical University Alicia attended the Edinburgh University of Magic in Edinburgh, Scotland, UK. While there she learned that her half-sister Lilianne was pregnant. Taking some time off from classes she visited her sister just in time for the birth of two children her neice and nephew Kyleigh and Edward Fournier-Devereaux to her sister and a man called "Axe". Axe, Lilianne had told them was a muggle boy that she had been dating over the summer. She never told him that she got pregnant because she did not know in time and because she unfortunately died durring childbirth. After her sister's passing the children were put under their step-grandmother's care and were quite often taken care of by Alicia's sister Aurelie and Jacqueline who were both home schooled witches. During this time Alicia was completing an extensive education in International Magical law and Communications through Edinburgh University and the Magical University as well. Special Training and Special Courses - Special Training in "Field Work & How to Safely Spy on possible Felons & Dark Wizards" (1 Year Course) - Certificate of Completion in the "Advanced Disguises and How to Use them wisely" (1 year course) - Special Training in "Advanced Law Proceedings" (1 year course) - Special Training in "International Law 2.0" (1 year course) - Special Training in "International Law, 1.0" (1 year course) Career History Department of International Cooperation Alicia worked for a few years under International Cooperation Department Head Gina Latorta where she worked in the british seats. Alicia was working under Gina as the Ministry was turned over during the time of the Cult of Walpurgis. Department of Magical Law Enforcement Alicia was moved into the DMLE while it was under the direction of Department Head Evander Bole. She was placed as the Ministry Jurisprudent within the Wizengamot. Family For an extensive family treego to that listed link. Friends Alicia is one of those people who when she becomes your friend she will be friends with you till the end. She is a loyal, and hard to Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Department of International Magical Cooperation Category:Characters Category:Class of 2059 Category:Beauxbatons Category:Alumni Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Ravenclaw Category:Pureblood